Us
by Michellemine
Summary: How can two people be so different but be so similar? Chloe/Whitney, a pair of walking contradictions. Please review :-)*~Chap 4 added~* sorry for lateness
1. Save me

Title: Us  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Who'd be dumb enough to think I own them? PS No offence to people who think I do.  
  
Spoilers: tiny itty bit of 'Kinetic', but this is just to be sure  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Whitney  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: Drama/romance (mild)  
  
Summary: Us. How can two people be so different but be so similar? Chloe/Whitney, a pair of walking contradictions.  
  
The strong winds caused Chloe's hair to whiplash around her face now pink from the air's coldness. She spread her arms out and kept her legs close together so as not to lose balance, she looked up at the blue sky littered with clouds. Chloe now resembled someone being crucified and she closed her eyes as she relished in the familiar feeling. An extra strong gust almost made Chloe lose balance, but she was not afraid. She would stand as she always did, on the ledge right near the edge, the one with 'for a good time, call 555-6987' carved crudely in the nearest pole. The frigid air combined with the excitement of being at such a great hight sent adrenalin pumping through her veins in a way she would ordinarily be concerned about. She looked down and felt another rush, she clenched her fists towards the sky and grinned. Chloe had already been here once this week, she came twice because of him. Again. Only this time it wasn't longing that sent her back, it wasn't the torture of seeing him crawl all over Lana every single day, it wasn't fact that she had to pretend to be tough as nails 24-7 so no one would know that they hurt her. It was the fact that Lana was now crawling all over Clark also. She broke up with Whitney, Chloe had seen it. Clark had been on his way over her, but when Lana caught his eye, that was it. She believed if it weren't for the wonders of gravity, he would probably be somewhere around Venus by now. She saw, alright. He tried to appear sorry, but he smiled, teeth and all. Chloe couldn't even recall the last time he had smiled at her like that. But did Lana really need a hug? I mean, she broke up with him. But, oh yes, Clark was there. Like the good friend he was, he comforted her in her time of grief. Girls could be such bitches, Whitney was right there. Clark stroked her hair, letting every fucking perfect strand run through his fucking perfect fingers. Whitney saw, he saw like she did. Couldn't Lana leave him alone until they, meaning her and Whitney, had vacated the coffee house. But of course, Lana had to have comfort straight away, and Chloe knew all too well that Lana always got what she wanted. Chloe thought she despised Lana, but now, three hours later, she was certain of it.  
  
Tears clouded Chloe's vision but she continued to grin painfully, her face not adjusting to this new muscle position well. They streamed freely down her face as her cries were lost into the howling wind, now reaching higher speeds. She began to sway slightly and realised that she didn't care if she kept balance or not. She closed her eyes once more and imagined herself finally speechless, no sarky comment, no words, no worries. It was a difficult thing to think of, but when she did she stretched her body to it's full length and prepared for the metaphorically difficult fall forward. She felt herself tilt over, then fifty times more suddenly she was wrenched backwards, and sent tumbling onto the hard pavement. She yelped in pain as she rolled over, skin coming away at her elbows, knees, and shoulders. Chloe lay there for a moment in shock, trying to comprehend what happened. She was about to jump, when she was pulled back. It was too strong to be the wind, she sat up and winced as the numerous bruises on her back throbbed. She was eager to see her rescuer and saw him sitting opposite her, panting loudly and watching her intently. Her eyes widened as she recognised her saviour. She expected it to be Clark, Clark the superhero. Needless to say she was surprised when she was confronted with the dark eyes of Whitney Fordman. They stared at each other while they caught their breaths. The wind roared around them, but neither looked away. Both trying to read each others thoughts but not knowing how or why. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Whitney beat her to it.  
  
"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he shouted over the noise, his anger with her evident.  
  
"Don't shout at me!" she retorted stupidly, trying in vain to control her hair.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" he snapped "I'm sick of your shit!"  
  
She spluttered in indignation "What do you mean your sick of my shit? You don't even know me" she dusted off the sand that clung to her wounds and winced slightly. He screwed up his face as if trying to say something without overreacting.  
  
"God, you're even more tragic than Lana. You act like life deprived you of everything, you act like if Clark doesn't love you, no-one does. You've got so much shit going for you and you were about to kill yourself over that loser"  
  
"He's not a loser!" she yelled, thinking fondly of her friend.  
  
"Screw this, Sullivan" he growled angrily "I don't need your crap" he walked away and Chloe watched him, she stood up quickly.  
  
"Wait!" she shouted pleadingly, he turned around slowly. They looked at each other for a moment before Chloe let out a long breath of air.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Chloe sighed "I mean, why did you save me?"  
  
Whitney shrugged, not making his way over to her "Why does anybody save anyone? Guilt, fear, instincts, a thirst to play the hero" he shrugged again "who knows?"  
  
She scanned the area and noticed there was no cars parked besides her own on the bridge. She bit her lip. "Do you need a ride?" she asked, the words breaking on her tongue. His expression softened a little and he made his way over to her.  
  
"Sure" he moved to the other side and pulled open the door, almost pulling it off it's hinges. He climbed in and shut it, she looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pile of shit" Chloe said, agreeing with his thoughts. It took a while to start up the engine, and when she did she looked at out the window at the bridge, for decidedly the last time. The air thickened with awkwardness and Chloe gripped the wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white.  
  
"Thanks Fordman" she coughed "For, y'know"  
  
He nodded "I felt the same way, all the bad stuff seemed to be happening at once"  
  
"Like what?" Chloe asked, cursing herself for her insensitivity. But he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I lost my scholarship" he decided not to tell her about his dad, it was a delicate subject and frankly, he didn't know her well enough to reveal that kind of information. He glanced at her and saw real sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Why?" he let out a cold laugh "You didn't do anything, I'm the screw up" She wanted to say he wasn't, but she realised he didn't care what she thought, so she clamped her mouth shut and just listened.  
  
"Too many missed training sessions, not quick enough, not tough enough, not damn perfect enough" she could hear the bitterness that was soaked into his voice, she risked a quick glance and found his eyes to betray nothing. She swallowed.  
  
"Are you sill referring to football?" she asked, he ground his teeth together.  
  
"No" he admitted.  
  
"Lana" she said sympathetically, he nodded tightly.  
  
"it was a long time coming" he resisted the urge to kick the floor in front of him, he didn't want the thing to fall apart while they were in it "but that doesn't mean I wanted it to happen"  
  
She nearly hit a give way sign but she swerved just in time, Chloe smiled at him nervously and he managed a half smile back.  
  
"Are we depressing, or what?" Chloe said half heartedly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"We are" Whitney agreed "But we both have pretty good excuses"  
  
"Not me, really" Chloe hunched over "I never really had Clark to begin with"  
  
"But you wanted him?" Whitney's eyes narrowed  
  
"Yes" she found herself saying "I still do"  
  
"After all he put you through" Whitney ran his hand through his hair, giving him a cute dishevelled look, not that he was cute or anything, well, she wasn't blind...  
  
"Well you still want Lana" she accused, hoping she was right. Whitney faltered, it was true, he wanted her back. She hurt him, and he still wanted her back, she two timed him and he still wanted her back. He jammed his hand through his hair again, making her stifle a laugh at his appearance.  
  
"We're a pair of weak fools" he murmured, recognising a street that was close to his house.  
  
"I know" she sighed, scared to have something in common with Whitney 'jockboy' Fordman. Who, not long ago, would snicker at her in the halls and poke fun at her beloved Torch with the rest of his dumbass friends. She was having a real conversation with him, as opposed to trade of required pleasantries and cutting insults. And what was worse, she was in the same boat as him, so couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
"I just wanted this to work" he growled "Everything in my life is so screwed up, Lana was the lighthouse, or whatever" Whitney stumbled over the words and Chloe found herself laughing softly.  
  
"I think you mean she was the ray of hope in otherwise black surroundings"  
  
"Right" Chloe nodded, a little annoyed at how Whitney, or rather she, expressed his feeling s towards Lana. Lana wasn't exactly on Chloe's A-list right now.  
  
"With Clark, all I wanted was him to notice me, but all he wanted was Lana" she bit her tongue at her slip up but continued "I was supportive, I was encouraging, I was all 'hey Clark, go for it, I don't mind going alone' when I did. I have to be a fake around him all the time, he thinks I always speak my mind, but if I did he would either be scared of me, hate me, or laugh at me, and I don't want him to do any of that stuff" Chloe kept her eyes on the road, but she knew he was watching her.  
  
"y'know" he propped his legs up on the dashboard, Chloe almost groaned. The return of the jock "We make fun of you, before, after, and during school"  
  
"We meaning you and your smart little friends?" Chloe looked at him "what is this? Confrontation time?"  
  
He slipped his hands behind his head "Something like that"  
  
"I don't think I want to hear this"  
  
"Too bad" he sneered, giving her a once over.  
  
"Please don't be a shit, Fordman, I'm not in the mood" a little irritated at his attitude change.  
  
"You missed my house" Whitney said casually, Chloe jumped, turning her head back quickly.  
  
"Well I don't know where it is, do I?" she growled, trying to find an exit and so far finding none.  
  
"I thought you did, considering you probably follow me ev-"  
  
"I do not follow you" she said angrily, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"well, you want me" he stated, leaning back "you offered me a lift, I was just walking home, minding my own business when-"  
  
"hey, you were depressed and alone because Lana-" his teasing demeanour faded quickly and he rested his hand on her thigh, his voice now sad.  
  
"I still feel depressed and alone" he said quickly "I just don't want to think about it right now"  
  
"Oh" flecks of colour stained her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his hand burn through the fabric of her skirt, he left it on there for ten unbearable seconds until he pulled it away and placed it back on his stomach. Her leg tingled a little but that soon passed as she reached the correct house. He undid his belt and faced her, grinning.  
  
"thanks for the lift, Sullivan, you're OK" he hoped out and slammed the door before she managed a reply, she just smiled softly and drove away, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Please review! Pleeeeeeease, I know it's not Chlex, but dammit, it still Chloe. You gotta admit, Eric Johnson is a fox! Mmmmm ;-P. I want to lick him...Sorry, so review. Gotta Go, Bye! 


	2. Preperation

Title: Us  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG13-R  
  
Disclaimer: Who'd be dumb enough to think I own them? PS No offence to people who think I do.  
  
Spoilers: tiny itty bit of 'Kinetic', but this is just to be sure  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Whitney  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: romance  
  
Summary: Us. How can two people be so different but be so similar? Chloe/Whitney, a pair of walking contradictions.  
  
Author's notes: OK, this was originally a one chapter fic, but I just got an idea I could build up from it, so here it is. I love you reviewers, you are my reason for being. :- )  
  
".Digging up my soul now, goin' down, excavation, I am now, in the sky, you make me feel like I can fly, so high, el-e-va-tion!" Chloe danced around in her short fuzzy robe, singing to one of her favourite songs. She knew she would be late for school, but this song hadn't been on the radio for so long and she had to take advantage.  
  
As for Whitney, she hadn't seen him since Friday. Since he rescued her. She still had trouble believing it, but it was true. They had both let some things off their chests, relieving a lot of pent up frustration building up in both of them.  
  
She realised Whitney wasn't as dumb as she first mistook him for, he was actually alright, but she couldn't see a real relationship coming out of this. He was still the popular jock, and she was still the weird newspaper chick with an out-there sense of dress. They would probably just share a nod in the hallway, acknowledge each other with a sense of acceptance, and generally go back to the way things were.  
  
But they'd be a bit more understanding of each other, that she knew for sure.  
  
"El-e-Whitney?" her eyes grew to the size of golf balls as she saw the object of her thoughts staring at her through the window, an amused smile on his face. He pried open the window and stuck one leg in, she looked at him with open mouthed shock.  
  
"Great performance, Sullivan" he said, moving under the window frame "Are you available for birthdays and other social functions?" Her cheeks grew hot and she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly felling vulnerable in her short robe covering only a small portion of her body. Whitney moved to her wardrobe, and she finally had the power of speech  
  
"What are you doing? Y-You can't be in here!" she stammered, he turned towards her and sighed, looking at her almost pityingly.  
  
"Don't be such an amazing prude, Chloe"  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she repeated feebly, dropping her hands to her sides. He smacked the side of his head and flopped down on her unmade bed.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot" he said sheepishly "I want to...ask something of you, a favour if you will"  
  
"Depends on what it is" all embarrassment was gone and was replaced with apprehension.  
  
"Y'know how Lana and Clark...y'know"  
  
"Yes" she said slowly, not needing that painful reminder  
  
"Well, I still want her back" he explained earnestly "and I thought you could help"  
  
"How? Hold her at gunpoint?" she had her hands on her hips, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"No, I thought we could make her jealous" he was growing uncomfortable "together"  
  
"How?"  
  
He rolled his eyes "Guess" She moved back, imagining exactly what he was thinking, he nodded.  
  
"No"  
  
"why not?" he jumped up  
  
"first of all, you broke into my house so I don't know if I can trust you, second of all, it's immoral-"  
  
"Ah, so now I'm addressing Chloe, the queen of ethics?" he snapped. She ignored him and continued to count the reasons on her hand.  
  
"third of all, I don't even know you, fourth of all, what about-"  
  
"Clark?" he interrupted "He's with Lana, unless..."  
  
"Unless?" she prompted, fuming but wanting to hear the rest.  
  
"You help me break them up, using plan A: jealousy" she thought for a moment. She would be betraying all her morals, she would be a back-stabbing bitch and a fraud. But, she decided, it would be worth it to get Clark away from Lana.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it" she sighed "Just let me get ready for school"  
  
"hold on, let me pick out your clothes today" he looked her over "keep the underwear on"  
  
"wait a minute!" she said angrily "I'll pick out my own clothes!"  
  
"listen, you need to look like a slut of some kind"  
  
"and I suppose you're the expert on that" she snorted  
  
"as a matter of fact I am" he snapped "and if you want to attract Clark's attention, this is the way to do it"  
  
Chloe faltered "I just wish he would notice me with having to be dressed like a hooker"  
  
Whitney felt a pang of guilt "look, this is just to initiate it, if he's unreelable from there, he's not worth it"  
  
Chloe smiled weakly and he returned to her wardrobe, rifling through it rather roughly.  
  
"Watch it!" she said, wincing as her favourite top fell off the metal coathanger.  
  
"Damn, Sullivan, you have so much good stuff" he said, throwing three or four skirts on the bed "why don't you ever wear any of it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "Despite what you and the rest of the male population think, we do not enjoy walking around in something even more risqué than our underwear in front of you animals"  
  
He laughed "you don't seem to mind doing it now"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't seem to care" she strutted over and looked at the clothes he'd chosen, her nose wrinkling in distaste.  
  
"Who says I don't care?" he grumbled, satisfied with the small pile of garments, he shut both doors "now, you should wear this"  
  
He held up an extra small skirt made out of black satin, the light bounced off the shiny material.  
  
"Are you serious?" she squeaked "I wore that when I was six"  
  
His brows rose so they disappeared under his fringe "You were quite a precocious child, weren't you?"  
  
"Well it was bigger on me then!" she snapped, holding up the skirt in disbelief.  
  
"Put it on" he said impatiently, reaching for a matching top "and this"  
  
"No way" she looked at the low cut, skin tight, red singlet. She had once worn it as part of a devil costume when she was eight, but she had worn a long sleeved shirt underneath "It's-It's-"  
  
"Small? Tight? Snug?" he offered, tossing it to her "It's supposed to be"  
  
"how do girls do this?" she asked herself, hanging it over her arm. He smirked.  
  
"Just get changed" she crossed her arms and waited for him to get out, but he began to make himself comfortable. She cleared her throat and he looked at her with a smiling indulgence, then returned to rummaging through her magazine collection, frowning every time he found a magazine he disliked.  
  
"AHEM!" she said a little more obviously, he seemed annoyed now.  
  
"Hurry up, we're going to be late"  
  
"Get out!" she screeched, he jumped up.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I thought-"  
  
"What? That I'd let you see me get dressed?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Get out!" she repeated just as loudly, pointing to the window. He held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Fine, I'm going" he headed back to the way he came in. As he climbed out, Chloe let out a breath of air she had been holding for a long time. She dropped her robe and was thankful for the panties and bra she was wearing underneath because he popped back up and she screamed. His gaze dropped to her breasts and she grabbed her robe and ran to the window, slipping it on as she went.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Huh?" he blinked, dazed.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I-I" he stuttered "Meet me at my car in ten minutes"  
  
"Is that all?" she was too angry to be embarrassed "Get lost!" He went away quickly, imagining Chloe slipping that robe from her shoulders and running her hands over her stomach as she just did. Whitney slapped his cheek as he rested his hip on the car, begging himself to get those dirty Chloe thoughts out of his now filled head. Moments later he saw Chloe climbing out the window, backside fist. He looked away and crushed his lids together, thinking of a bath of ice, ice with frogs, snakes eating frogs, writhing around below him, Chloe writhing around below him...  
  
"Hey, wake up" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of him, his eyes opened.  
  
"Sorry" he opened the door for her, she hopped straight in, slamming it behind her so it was ripped out of his grasp. He jogged around and opened his door, sliding in with ease and vrooming the engine before starting.  
  
"Look, I'm-"  
  
"Sorry?" she said huffily "God, you're as predictable as you are annoying"  
  
"That's unfair, it was an accident"  
  
"sure it was" she said sarcastically  
  
"It's not like that" he said sternly, not enjoying that accusation one bit.  
  
"Oh? What is it like?"  
  
"You're OK, Sullivan, I want to help you, and you want to help me, why can't you just accept that I have no ulterior motives? Why can't you just accept that this arrangement will benefit both of us?"  
  
"Because it never does, I barely know you and we have to act like a couple, and all I wanted was clark and now it's all complicated"  
  
"Stop with the dramatics, Chloe, you get to watch Clark squirm and you get to wear some tight clothes" she laughed at that, he was pleased he brought her out of that self-pitying demeanour that he hated.  
  
"an added bonus" she admitted, tugging at her shirt, trying to cover the flat plain of her stomach. "Is it meant to be-" "yes" he interrupted, turning on the corner leading to the school. She pulled on her skirt and he grabbed her hand with his free one "Is it meant to be this-"  
  
"Yes, stop wiggling about"  
  
She grinned "I thought you like it when I wiggled"  
  
"I do, just not that way" he said suggestively, she swatted his arm. "Remember to act lovey-dovey"  
  
"huh? What do you mean 'lovey-dovey?'"  
  
He looked uneasy "Holding hands and hugging and..er, kissing"  
  
"kissing? But-but"  
  
"I'll just do light ones" he said hastily "and you have to, um, look in my eyes" Chloe froze and then burst out laughing, she held her stomach as it began to hurt.  
  
"Well, you have to" he said, clearly annoyed. She didn't stop laughing  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" Whitney snapped, she clutched his shoulder, gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry" she wheezed "but when you said to look in to your..." she began a new round of laughter.  
  
"We're here" he said, snapping her out of her laughter instantly.  
  
They both climbed out and were relieved to find out that most of the student body had moved inside to building to avoid the immense heat and have full use of the air-conditioning. The moved to the front of the school and paused before entering, glancing at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, how should we?..."  
  
"Uh, I'll just put my arm around here" he wrapped his long arm around her tiny waist and rested his hand on her hip. She tentatively put her arm around his back and her hand rested just beside his backside, he bit his lip but Chloe was too nervous to notice.  
  
They both forced smiles as they prepared to enter "Remember" Whitney said through clenched teeth "Lovey-dovey"  
  
They entered and chloe felt self-conscious as nearly all eyes turned to them, silence deafened her but she managed to walk confidently beside Whitney until the sound level returned to normal.  
  
"now" said Whitney, looking at her lovingly "to face our friends" Chloe mirrored his look and nodded as they weaved through the crowd, most of the students parting before them.  
  
  
  
OK, I can't believe this plot hasn't been used before, so if you recognise it and object to it, tell me now so I don't get sued. Reviews wanted and craved. 


	3. Conduction

Title: Us  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Who'd be dumb enough to think I own them? PS No offence to people who think I do.  
  
Spoilers: tiny itty bit of 'Kinetic', but this is just to be sure  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Whitney  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: romance  
  
Summary: Us. How can two people be so different but be so similar? Chloe/Whitney, a pair of walking contradictions.  
  
Author's notes: Nothing really to say 'cept enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we talk to my friends first?" Chloe whispered in his ear "Yours are so- "  
  
Chloe was interrupted by a group of three jocks who surrounded them and held out there hands for Whitney to slap.  
  
"Hey Whit, how are you doing man?" the red head asked, shaking Whitney's free hand.  
  
"Great" Whitney replied  
  
"Heard about your scholarship, man that's gotta suck" Whitney bit the inside of his cheek and nodded tightly, they looked at Chloe and grinned in appreciation.  
  
"Yowza, who's the babe, Fordman?" Whitney looked at Chloe, she decided not to open her mouth just yet. "Heard about Lana too, but nice replacement" they were checking her out obviously, Chloe managed not to blush but met their confident stares with her own.  
  
"This is Chloe, Chloe this is James, Sam, and Will"  
  
"We have met before" Chloe said smilingly, giving them a little wave. They all looked confused and she gave a false laugh "remember? You trashed my newspaper office" she giggled "oh, I suppose you've forgotten, considering you didn't get in any trouble for it" All their eyes widened  
  
"You're Chloe Sullivan?" they gave Whitney a questioning look and he shrugged and turned to Chloe, giving her a look of pure adoration.  
  
"We just started talking on Friday, I asked her out on Saturday, and well..." he trailed off and kissed her gently on the forehead, she sighed a breathy sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"that's right, and he's the sweetest guy in the world" she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and they shared a grin.  
  
"riiiiight" Sam said, backing away and motioning for the others to follow. They did eagerly "we'll be seeing you later, right Whit?"  
  
"sure, see you later" they left and Chloe had to hold in a laugh, he stifled one also.  
  
"I have to admit, that was fun" they resumed their original position with no awkwardness and continued to walk. She used her hand to bring his hip up to hers so they were touching generously. Chloe didn't notice she did this but Whitney did and began imagining a cold bath with frogs in it again.  
  
"Chloe hey hoh um Chloe?" Pete jumped in front of them and Chloe managed to keep her expression neutral.  
  
"Hi Pete" she greeted, slipping her hand in the back pocket of Whitney's jeans.  
  
"errr, Chlo? Did you forget half your clothes or what?" Pete asked uncertainly, Chloe laughed  
  
"No Pete, I tried these on this morning and I really liked them" Chloe lied  
  
"and you have to admit, she looks hot in them" he looked down at her affectionately, giving her an eskimo kiss in the process.  
  
"what? Have I stepped into an alternate reality?" Pete's forehead creased.  
  
"Me and Whitney are together" chloe explained, unable to tear her gaze away from Whitney's. Pete cleared his throat and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from him.  
  
"Excuse me a moment" Pete said hastily  
  
"I miss you already" she whispered, blowing him a kiss.  
  
"what is going on?" he said in an angry yet hushed tone  
  
"Whitney" she sighed "Isn't he great?" she waved to him and he waved back, flashing his most gorgeous smile. Pete snatched her hand away and turned her to face him, not letting go.  
  
"Chloe, don't do this" he said pleadingly, she was genuinely bewildered  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"is this because of Clark? Don't try-"  
  
"what makes you think it's because of Clark?" she was angry now "My whole life does not revolve around Clark"  
  
"so, why are you doing it?"  
  
"Listen, I like Whitney, he's sexy, he's nice, he's funny, and he pays attention to me!"  
  
"you can't be serious" Pete sneered "you don't even know him!"  
  
Chloe grew from angry to furious "I know him more than you, and what I do know I really like"  
  
"you're only doing this to spite Clark, you can't stand the guy"  
  
"Oh really?" she put her hand on her hips  
  
"really"  
  
"You wanna bet?" she snapped, almost sprinting towards Whitney.  
  
He looked confused for a moment, but that was before Chloe launched herself on him and began kissing him fiercely. I took him awhile but he responded eagerly, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close to him. Her tongue went straight in, and before Whitney could think, their tongues were writhing around together slowly. She moaned and pushed him against the metal lockers, her fingers disappearing in his hair, she tugged on it almost painfully, revelling in how silky it was. Chloe broke away first, their faces were so close she could feel his hot breath caressing her nose. His eyes were half closed his fingers were still holding clumps of Chloe's shirt in them, she untangled herself and he did also, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Sorry" she whispered, resting her forehead against his "had to prove a point to Pete"  
  
"Anytime" he whispered back, not bothering to remind her that her fingers were still in his hair "anytime"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Today went well, don't you think?" Chloe asked, returning with their two cups of coffee. Whitney nodded in agreement.  
  
"too bad we didn't run into Clark and Lana, though" he said, taking it from her and sipping it gingerly, she copied his actions and licked her lips.  
  
"well, the day is still young"  
  
"yeah, and your still wearing those clothes" she laughed  
  
"They're beginning to grow on me"  
  
"that's worrying" she shrugged and took another mouthful. They finished their lattes in silence. Chloe wouldn't have taken him as a latte person, he seemed more like a straight black coffee person. Simple. Straight out. Nothing more than what it was. No added milk, foam, or sugar. But, he had surprised her once again.  
  
She rose "want another one?"  
  
"Sure" he looked through the window and panicked  
  
"Chloe!" he hissed, she turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"shhhh!"  
  
"Why are you shooshing me?" she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper  
  
"Clark and Lana! They're outside!"  
  
"are they coming in?" she looked out but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down.  
  
"yes!" he grew frantic now, and his mood was contagious.  
  
"What should I do? What should I do?" she was dancing from foot to foot, scared but also excited.  
  
"Go. Stay. No, go. Stay. Wait-"  
  
She moved with each of his commands, but she grew impatient.  
  
"Make up your mind already, they're coming in!" He was indecisive for a moment, but he turned conflicting eyes to hers.  
  
"Come here!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her so she now sat on his lap, he quickly entwined his fingers among her fingers and put his free arm around her waist. She caught on quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they put their smiles on as they did earlier this morning.  
  
"Lovey-dovey" he whispered, she nodded.  
  
"are they inside yet?" she asked, but she acted like she said something a little more suggestive.  
  
"Yeah, they're looking over here" he touched her cheek with his forefinger and she smiled shyly before planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"good" he wasn't aware she was talking any more, what he was very aware of was the fact that she was sitting...right there. Right on that part of his jeans, in that short skirt. God, he could feel himself throbbing underneath her, she didn't realise so he just pretended to smile at what she was saying. He gritted his teeth to stop moaning when she shifted positions, her skirt riding up a little more.  
  
"Hey Chloe, Whitney" Clark greeted, his nice tone rather forced.  
  
"Oh, Clark" Chloe smiled "didn't see you there"  
  
"Um, what's going on?" Clark asked uncertainly, Chloe bit Whitney's nose softly and Clark winced.  
  
"we're going out, didn't you know?" Chloe said sweetly, Whitney massage her bare back under her shirt, he was barely concentrating so he didn't realise. Clark clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
"no, you failed to mention it" he bit out, not liking the sight in front of him one iota.  
  
"she's sorry, we're still a little shocked at it ourselves" Whitney laughed, Chloe joined in.  
  
"nice joke guys, give it up" Clark snorted, they both pretended to look confused.  
  
"It's not a joke, is it honey?" she gushed, pressing her mouth against his so it crushed his lips. He took advantage of this by slipping his tongue between her lips. She moved until it was more than he could bare then she settled for her legs either side of him, her skirt going up even higher. She, once again, tangled her fingers in his hair, unable to get enough of it in her fists. His hands ran up her sides and almost reached her breasts then Clark cleared his throat, interrupting the couple. She didn't move from her position but turned around slightly, she grinned at him but found he was now joined by Lana, who stood beside him with her mouth agape.  
  
"hi, Lana" Whitney and Chloe chorused cheerfully, Chloe absently toyed with a tuft of Whitney's hair as she said this.  
  
"Hello" Lana said stiffly "when did this..."  
  
"Friday" they said together.  
  
"I'm happy for you" she said insincerely "We're happy for you, aren't we Clark?"  
  
"sure" he snapped angrily, storming out. Lana was on his tail and as soon as they exited, Chloe and Whitney burst out laughing.  
  
"Now that was even more fun" Chloe chortled, realising now that she was still holding a piece of his hair and let go of it quickly.  
  
"It was" he admitted "did you see how jealous they were? We'll have them back in no time" She slapped him a high five and climbed off him, already forming stage two of their plan in her mind.  
  
  
  
OK, does anyone known what stage two should be? I have a faint idea, but I could use some help. Reviews wanted. 


	4. Stage two

Title: Us  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Who'd be dumb enough to think I own them? PS No offence to people who think I do.  
  
Spoilers: tiny itty bit of 'Kinetic', but this is just to be sure  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Whitney  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: romance  
  
Summary: How can two people be so different but be so similar? Chloe/Whitney, a pair of walking contradictions.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to tasha for her brilliant suggestion, it was a huge help. This chapter is dedicated to you. Please enjoy.  
  
Chloe dialed the number and wrapped the cord around her finger impatiently. The ringing began to annoy her so she started to invent a song about how much she hated it, but before she could finish the first verse, somebody picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" a gruff voice answered, Chloe felt herself smile.  
  
"Hi Clark" she greeted cheerily "It's Chloe"  
  
"yeah, I figured that" he laughed, she imagined his facial expression at this point and shivered  
  
"so..." Clark said slowly.  
  
"so?" she said flirtatiously  
  
"So, do you wanna do something tonight? As friends, of course"  
  
"Of course" she said through gritted teeth, but she quickly changed her mood "that's actually why I called"  
  
"It is?" he sounded surprised "I thought you were with Whit-"  
  
"Oh, I am" she nodded and quickly stopped, realising he couldn't see her nod any way "I was just wondering, would you like to join Whitney and me for a movie and dinner tonight?" There was a long silence.  
  
"Clark? You there?" she asked sweetly, now relishing in his reaction she could sense.  
  
"You and Whitney?" he said quietly  
  
"and Lana too, I mean, you are going out now, right?" she giggled.  
  
"Uh, yeah" he mumbled "but Chlo-"  
  
"Oh" she sounded disappointed "Don't you want to come?"  
  
"no no no" he amended "I'm just not sure if Lana-"  
  
"Don't worry about that, she'll go if you go, right?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Great!" Chloe said brightly "we'll meet at the cinema at six-ish, are you right with that?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Gotta go, see you" she hung up quickly and rubbed her hands together in an evil way, Whitney would talk to Lana and get her to come, everything would be perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Lana"  
  
"Whitney!" Lana sounded happy, a good sign.  
  
"How are you going?" he asked softly, hoping she would buy this. She did.  
  
"terrible" he heard the pout in her voice "Nell's making me clean my room"  
  
"that's too bad" he said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah. So why did you call, Whitney?"  
  
"I was thinking, would you like to go out with-"  
  
"Whitney, we broke up, and I'm with-"  
  
"Chloe and me?" Whitney finished, smirking  
  
"Oh" Lana said in a small voice.  
  
"I just thought, you and Kent could come out with us tonight. As a double date sort of 'no hard feelings' kind of thing" Whitney explained, using his sexiest voice.  
  
"Um, I don't-" she began  
  
"Come on Lana, it'll be fun. We'll go out to movie then dinner, please?" It was silent for a moment but he grinned, knowing she'd say yes.  
  
"Alright" she sighed "When?"  
  
"meet us at the cinema at around six-ish, bye" he hung up the phone before she could answer. He punched the air and picked up the phone, dialling the number he had memorised. It rang twice before a happy voice answered.  
  
"Whitney?" she said, out of breath.  
  
"She's in"  
  
"Yes!" Chloe cheered "I'll meet you at your house, OK?"  
  
"Uh" Whitney's ectastic mood vanished "Can I come over there?"  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked, now suspicious.  
  
"I have some clothes for you to wear" he let out a breath of air, realising he actually did.  
  
"OK, come at around quarter to five"  
  
"Alright, see you there"  
  
They hung up simultaneously, and Whitney un-tensed his muscles. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, despite the fact they had shared two very hot kisses. Whitney still didn't feel like he actually knew her, she was as fickle as himself, and he didn't get people like him at all. He liked simple things, like Lana. Lana was a simple fantasy. He always imagined marrying Lana when she finished high school, raising a family of six kids. He adored kids. Lana would work as a secretary or assistant, but she would still manage to take care of the household. Whitney would be a football coach for minor leaguers and they would live happily ever after.  
  
But now, everything was so complicated. His future was doubtful and his father was dying. He had less than nothing. But if he got Lana back, maybe he could be something one day. He ran a hand through his hair and jogged up the stairs, two steps at a time. Chloe would help him, he could almost guarantee that by this time next week Lana would come back to him. And everything would be simple again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe and Whitney stood on the corner by the cinema, now adopting the stance which now came natural to them. From anyone else's point of view, they look like a pair of young lovers, the girl a little sluttier than the boy, but they still looked like they were in love. But if the observer bothered to come closer and listen to what they were saying, he or she would probably change their opinion completely.  
  
"I hate you" Chloe muttered, trailing her fingers over his backside.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with what your wearing" Whitney murmured , nibbling on the delicate shell of her ear. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I look like a cross between an eight year old girl and a prostitute"" Chloe tilted her head to the side, quivering as he slid his tongue along the chasm of her ear.  
  
"Oh Chloe" he laughed softly, nipping it with his teeth "you ARE a prostitute"  
  
"that's right" she agreed, dipping her head down to suck on his neck "I'm your little prostitute"  
  
"You are" he agreed, she bit down and sucked hard, guaranteeing Whitney's chances of having a hickey. He shouldn't let her do that, Lana never gave him hickeys, so his mother would definitely ask questions. Sure, him and Lana had made love, but she refused to give and receive hickeys, it scared her. A lot of things scared Lana. But now, having had one, he had to say he thoroughly enjoyed it.  
  
"But nice choice" she licked his collarbone, grazing her teeth over the moist skin. Whitney had to agree. She was wearing a women's fitted white cotton shirt, it was too small so the only hook that could be done up was the one just below her breasts. So most of her black lace bra was revealed, as was most of her stomach. She wore a simple tartan mini-skirt which was as minute as her black satin one, and a pair of pure white knee length socks. Chloe added a pointless yet sexy tie around her bare neck, which was now preventing Whitney from sucking on it as much as he liked.  
  
"uh, guys?" the couple broke away but didn't let go of each other, they smiled and didn't act at all annoyed with the interruption, even though both were fuming inside.  
  
"Hey" Chloe rested her head on Whitney's chest and he absently mindedly stroked her hair.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Lana asked, unable to look away from them.  
  
"Well, both of us only have enough cash for Piccadilly" Whitney explained, motioning to the most popular cheap cinema around "So we were thinking of seeing Pretty Woman" They both shrugged and Clark wrapped his arm around Lana's shoulder. Chloe looked at Whitney and saw him watching them intently with obvious hurt in his eyes. She grew angry on Whitney's behalf, wishing that look in his eyes would go. It didn't so she cupped his face and kissed him. Slowly at first but then his hands drifted down to her buttocks and she forced herself up against him, her hands finding his hair again. His hair tickled the palms of her hands, turning her on even more. They were oblivious to everyone around them, pleasure cutting off their senses of sight and hearing, and heightening their senses of taste and feel. Whitney moved back and forth, rocking her against his erection. He moaned as her hand came from behind him and pushed him closer to her groin.  
  
"Stop that!" Clark snapped, they moved apart instantly. Desire evident in both their eyes.  
  
"sorry" Chloe breathed, too scared to look at Whitney in case she jumped him again.  
  
"Can we go to the movie now?" Clark asked irritably, not waiting for an answer and heading towards Piccadilly. Lana caught up with him and a few short words were exchanged.  
  
Whitney cleared his throat "Come on, let's go" They returned to their original position and made their way to the darkness of the movie house.  
  
Please review, sexy huh? By the way, in Aus we have this real cheap movie place called Piccadilly, movies only cost four bucks but they're old ones eg pretty woman, three to tango etc. There you go :- ) 


End file.
